


Saviour

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, college fic, for:tuckp3, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuckp3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckp3/gifts).



House lets the rain wash down his face. His shirt and shorts are sodden. His muscles twitch and burn, but he's so cold through that he can't run another step. Water squishes in his runners between his barely-felt toes.

"Greg!"

House hunches away from the voice, ignoring it. If he can push for one last sprint maybe he'll finally vomit up some bile. A few beers on no sleep and no food could render him comatose. Good.

The hand that closes on his bicep burns hot, shaking away his distraction. Lisa Cuddy, beautiful as hell but the last person he wants to see. "Greg, you're chilled. You'll catch your death."

"Only one way to cure hypothermia," he says, but his heart's not in it. She's dressed for the weather, unfortunately. The boots, though, rising on stiletto heels and curving her calves, thighs, ass--but he's thrown that all away, hasn't he?

"Why didn't you call me?" Lisa asks.

Their breath puffs out like secrets. House licks rainwater from his lips; a moment later, from hers. The kiss heats him through. Lisa responds, tongue flicking out to find his. Rain patters around him, and House opens his eyes. "I'm calling now."


End file.
